So this is love
by The Wizard Of Wicked
Summary: "Please Fae." He sniffed. "Go away." She muttered. 'But I love you.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to leave her only home to go off and get married to some stranger.

Twenty one year old Elphaba sat in her room, her face wet from all the tears she had just shed.

Her father had just made some 'exciting announcement' declaring that in one week she would have to meet some prince, that would soon be her husband.

She technically had been engaged since she was eleven. She just never knew it. When the king and his wife stayed at the Thropp's home ten years ago, there was apparently a lot more chatter about the future instead of financial issues in Oz.

And she never even met the guy. Or the king and queen when they stayed.

Her father said the prince's name earlier, but Elphaba was too upset to register it.

It wasn't like she loved someone else or anything. She just didn't want to leave her home and her family for some hotshot prince who lived on the other side of Oz.

Just then she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't in the mood for company.

"Fabala? Fabala please come out, I know you're upset, but you just- oh please come out Elphaba, lets talk about it more. Maybe if we talk more you'll be more open to it." It was her father Frexspar Thropp the governor of munchkinland.

She tried to consider coming out of her room, but she just wouldn't move she was too upset to get up.

'I cant hide in here forever' she thought after a while . Finally she decided to go and face her father.

When Elphaba opened the door she saw her father still standing there.

Her father had a face filled with pity and compassion for his daughter. He took notice at her damp cheeks.

"Oh Fabala, have you been crying this whole time?" He asked her sympathetically.

She just nodded, her chin started to quiver again, but she tried her best not to cry.

"Fabala come here." Her father said opening his arms to his daughter. Without hesitation she went to him, and sobbed on his shoulder.

"There there, Elphaba, it'll be okay." He tried to cheer her up.

"No it won't!" She protested.

He hated seeing her daughter this upset. He still had a feeling though, that this was going to turn out right.

Seriously? No, Seriously? His parents wanted him to marry a stranger.

Twenty two year old Fiyero sat in his room, trying to be cool, but just kept getting steamed up.

"When you're two your parents say to stay away from strangers, but twenty years later they have you marry one." He tried to put some humor on the situation.

And on top of it all, when his parents were telling him about this, they said the girl was a nice shade of green. Green! Isn't having to marry a stranger enough? Guess not.

Sure he dated tons of girls before, but he didn't imagine settling down for a long time.

He never found the right girl. That one was too snippy, this one was only into his money, that one was too jealous all the time. Not smart, too gloomy, too giddy, thought only of herself... You get the picture.

And now this one was green. And he couldn't just dump this one... Could he? No.

"Well this is a lovely predicament." He said sarcasticly.

Suddenly he got a knock at the door.

"Don't come in." He snapped. He didn't feel like telling all his feelings to his parents, the same people who placed all this on him.

The door opened wide. 'Didn't I say don't come in?' He thought.

"Hello to you too princie." It was his friend Glinda.

She was most definitely not a girlfriend, or a crush, or a soulmate. She was a good friend. He thought of her as a sister. She was always super perky, and a huge fan of the color pink. Stubbornness and being annoying were also some of her many traits.

It was good Fiyero wasn't in to her, because she wasn't into Fiyero. The two had met when they were about ten. Well Fiyero was ten, Glinda was eight. They became friends after a while. Now they were like siblings to one another.

Another thing Glinda was good at was giving nick names. Fiyero was 'blessed' with the titles Fifi and the occasional Princie. Did he mention she could get annoying?

"Sorry Glin, it just hasn't been a great day." Fiyero admitted.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked half joking.

They just smirked at the joke.

"No but really Fiyero, what's up?" She wondered.

"I'm getting married." He announced, regretting it almost immediately.

"FIFI!" She shrieked. And gave him a big bear hug. She was stronger than she looked.

"But wait, if you're getting married, why aren't you happy?" She inquired.

"Because I don't even know the bride to be." He sighed, slumping down on his bed.

"Oh Fifi." She pitied him.

"And you don't even know the worst part." He told her.

"What's worse than an arranged marriage?" She questioned.

"And arranged marriage with a green girl." He answered.

Glinda just raised her eyebrows, her eyes got really wide too.

Glinda's gesture didn't help any.

"This is terrible." Fiyero said covering his face with his hands.

"Fifi I'm sorry, I just didn't expect for that, that's all. Fifi I'm sure everything will turn out great." She encouraged.

Fiyero stayed still. Still emotionless.

"When do you meet her?" She tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Next week." He mumbled.

**That's chapter 1 ! I hope you enjoyed. Yea im making Frex nice cuz im vice versa like that. Please write me a review to tell me what you think. Ill try to post frequently, since I've written almost all of it. Shout out to girlonfire216 for helping me with this story :) Merry Chritmas**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wow thank you all so much for favoriting, following and reviewing... girlonfire216,butterfly95929,  
theotherelphaba11, Clairelc, vinkunwildflowerqueen, NiatheWickedLover, and NellytheActress  
thanks so much! Lol. I didn't think so many people were going to enjoy this. Thanks for proving me wrong!  
Have a very merry Christmas! And my** **present to you is chapter two!**

One week later Elphaba woke up, grumpy. Today was the 'big day' . She was going to meet this 'hunk of a prince' who would be her spouse in a matter of months.

During the week she gathered information about Fiyero Tiggular. Some said he was a dream boat, others said he was a player. Guess which side Elphaba was on?

There was a knock at the door.

"Elphaba are you up? We have to get ready! We're going to Vinkus today!"  
It was her younger sister Nessarose, or Nessa for short.

"Don't remind me!" Elphaba shouted back. She then hid back under her covers.

Nessa opened the door and wheeled into her sister's room.  
"Elphaba if you don't get ready, what is Prince Fiyero going to think of you?" Asked Nessa.

"He won't think, he'll see a girl with green skin who he's forced to marry, and that'll be it." Elphaba had been stuck on that scenario for days.

Nessa just looked down. She didn't mean to make her sister so upset.  
Elphaba saw this and regretted what she said.

"I'm sorry Nessa, I'm just frustrated, but that's no excuse. Why don't you wait downstairs while I get ready." Elphaba suggested.

Elphaba wasn't mad at her, this made Nessarose smile. "What are you going to wear?" Her sister was curious.

"My usual outfit." She responded simply. Elphaba's usual outfit was a navy blue dress with a navy blue jacket, and a small matching hat. Her hair was also in a long braid as usual.

"Okay, meet you downstairs." Nessa said, trying to sound a little disappointed. She expected Elphaba to get all gussied up to meet her fiancé. But then again Elphaba had shown that she wasn't in favor of this prince guy, and she never got all dressed up for anyone.

Once Elphaba was all ready to go she met her father and sister at the other end of the steps.

"Ready to go Fabala?" Frex asked his daughter.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She responded not so confident.

"That's the spirit!" Frex replied sarcastically.

Elphaba just gave a faint smile for her father's joke.  
_

"Oh Fifi you look so handsome!" Glinda shrieked.

"Yea right." Fiyero sighed. He was in a black tux, to him it was itchy, uncomfortable, and humiliating. His style was go with the flow, this was not flowing very well.

"Attitude check princie." Glinda reminded him. Since the whole arranged marriage thing Fiyero was turning a little snippy.

"Sorry." He muttered. He didn't mean though. He kept fiddling with his black bow tie that resisted to turn into a bow.

"If only I could get this ozda-"

"Let me get that for you." She interrupted him and flawlessly tied the bow, making it look perfect.

"Come on Fiyero, I'm sure this will all go over well." Glinda tried to bring his spirits up.

But Fiyero was actually hoping for the opposite of that, he wanted everything to go terrible so his parents would break the engagement. Then he would be free to date anyone of his choice, and get married whenever he wanted to.

"How long have you two been engaged anyway?" Glinda questioned.

"My mom said since twelve." He responded, not caring.

But then the wheels turned in his head. Since twelve means that he has been engaged for ten years, he has dated tons of girls in the last ten years. If any of them find out he was engaged the entire time... He would be getting some pretty nasty threats.

He gulped nervously.

"What's a matter?" Glinda wondered.

"Think Glin, how many girls have been dating an engaged man in the past ten years?"

Glinda's eyes got wide and she gritted her teeth.

"I've been cheating and I've never known it!" He shouted panicked.

"It's okay Fifi, I'm sure nobody's gonna find out." Glinda tried to keep positive.

Just then the king stepped into the room.

"Fiyero! Look who made the front page." His dad chimed, showing a newspaper with Fiyero's picture on it.

The headline read: After Ten Years Prince Fiyero Finally Meets His Bride-to-Be!

Glinda tried hard not to laugh, Fiyero just sighed and put his hand on his head. He was in for it now.

"Thanks dad." Fiyero replied sarcastically.

"Anytime." He responded enthusiastic. He left the friends alone after that.

Right after that an egg splattered onto Fiyero's bedroom window.

"And the egging begins!" Glinda declared. Fiyero went to go see who it was.

"Oh I remember her, she was the one who was too sensitive." He told Glinda.

"How do you remember all those girls?" She laughed.

"I don't, I only remember why I broke up with them." Fiyero explained.

"What are you gonna call your wife, 'the green one I can't dump'." She teased.

"No way." He assured her. She raised and eyebrow at him.

"Okay I only thought about it once." He reassured her.

She just glared at him.

"Oh Fifi, this whole marriage thing is gonna be interesting." Glinda said shaking her head.  
_

The ride to Vinkus was longer then it seemed. It was on the other side of Oz after all.

All Elphaba could do was look out the window she was so nervous.

Nessa did the same, except she was excited, not nervous.

Frex noticed this. He put his hand on Elphaba's shoulder, she looked back at him, apprehensive was in her eyes.

"Fabala I'm proud of you. I know this has been difficult and I'm telling you to do something unimaginable, but you are going through with it. I'm very proud Elphaba." He admitted to his daughter.

She loosened some at this, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks dad." She said giving him a hug.

"I love you Fabala." He told her.

"I love you too papa."  
_

Glinda kept talking with Fiyero for a while. It helped calm his nerves to talk to her, she was such a good friend.

Suddenly they heard trumpets go off.

"Fiyero!" His father bursted into the room. "She's here!" He announced.

Fiyero stood up. Glinda gave him an excited yet nervous smile.

"Go get her Tiggular." She said, giving him a friendly shove.

He gave her a weak smile in return and followed his father out.

The Thropp family waited in an elaborate room, well it was more like a hallway. Red velvet carpets, fancy paintings and curtains, unused knights armor on display. And in the center was a white pedestal with a wide flower pot on top, filled with beautiful roses.

Nessa couldn't stop looking at everything, she was tempted to touch some of it. While Elphaba just kept her eyes to the ground.

The queen and king entered, excited smiles on their faces."His majesty, prince Fiyero." The king declared.

Fiyero stepped in the room, he was so anxious.

But when he came in, he didn't see a green girl, he saw the governor and a girl in a wheelchair. Was he missing something?

"Elphaba stop hiding." The governor said. It seemed like he was talking to something behind him.

And just then, a girl the same color as an emerald walked out from behind him. Fiyero saw the green and looked away. He looked at her again but his gaze met her eyes instead. She had the most amazing eyes Fiyero ever saw. He had to stop looking at her eyes, they were mesmerizing in a way. They were dark brown like chocolate. They seemed just as sweet too. He tried to motion his eyes towards the ceiling, only to find her hat, followed by her hair. Her hair was like a waterfall of black tied up in a braid. Fiyero looked at her skin again.

'Maybe it's not that bad.' Part of him thought.' Are you kidding? She's greener than grass.' The other side of him thought. But Fiyero couldn't stop looking at her, not just her skin, but everything. He felt like he was in a trance, but he knew he wasn't. Fiyero wanted to get closer to her, to hold her hand. Fiyero looked at the green again, but this time he only had one thought.

'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.'

Something happened to Fiyero, when he looked at her, he felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly cared what he looked like. His heart was pounding like crazy. 'Whats wrong with me?' He thought nervously.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, who was staring at her. She looked away. But she kinda liked looking back at him. He had these eyes that just sparkled, and his hair... Wow. Butterflies erupted in her when she looked at him. She felt like smiling, but she didn't. She knew why he was staring, she was a green freak, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Um hello?" She asked annoyed. He was still staring! She waved a hand in front of herself.

"Oh, sorry." He said, shaking his head out of his daze.

"Elphaba Thropp." She spoke, extending her hand out for him to shake it.

"Fiyero Tiggular." He replied, but instead of shaking her's, he kissed it.

Elphaba took her hand away immediately, but she was blushing. Darn his cuteness!

"Elphaba, would you like to come to the garden with me?" He asked. Fiyero hoped she said yes.

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders. She thought that it was odd that he wanted to take her somewhere when she had just met him. Not that she cared. Fiyero gave a big smile, he wanted her to like him, but it was obvious she wasn't interested.

"Off we go." He said enthusiastically. He linked his arm with here's and lead the way.

**There's chapter 2. Too cheesy? I combined chapters 2&3 so they could meet already. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review to tell me your thoughts:) merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow! Thanks again for all the following, favoriting, and reviewing.. NiatheWickedLover, NellytheActress, MyLittleElphie, and Wickedly Hope Panacake ! I hope everyone had a marvelous Christmas/Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa ! And happy almost new year! 2014 here we come! Has anyone seen saving mr banks? It's really good! Anyways...**

The walk to the garden seemed longer then Fiyero expected.

"What's with the tux? I thought the wedding wasn't until later." Elphaba joked.

She was funny. "My mom made me wear it." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Elphaba chucked. He made her laugh. She had to at least like him.

They finally reached the garden. It was gorgeous, as always. But to Fiyero, it had never looked perfect until Elphaba was in it. He wanted to slap himself for feeling so attached to her.

"This is amazing!" She spectated. She started to gaze at all the different flowers, fountains, and statues.

This made Fiyero smile. It made him happy, making her happy. It was strange, he only knew her for a matter of moments, yet he somehow cared deeply for her.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Fiyero can I tell you something?"

Secrets already!? Not that he minded.

"Anything." He responded casually.

"I know you probably don't want to marry me, because I'm well, me. And if there's something I can do to you know, break our engagement, just tell me, and I'll do it." She had rehearsed that speech so many times.

'She thinks I don't like her, oh no! Or she doesn't like me, ugh!' Fiyero wished that this could go smoother.

"Elphaba you don't want to marry me, do you?" He questioned, a little disappointed.

"It's just that I don't know you Fiyero. You don't know me. How can I marry a-"

"Stranger?" He finished for her.

"How, did you know?" She said a little freaked out.

"That's how I've been feeling too." He confessed.

"It seems that we have at least one thing in common." Elphaba pointed out.

He laughed at that. "Yea, it looks like we do." Fiyero agreed.

"How about this, why don't we become friends before anything else." Elphaba suggested. It was obvious she was hoping he said yes.

And he wanted to say yes. He really wanted to get to know her. Wait a second, did he like her? As in like-like her? He was uncertain, but when he looked at those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, it was like electricity ran through him.

"I'd like that Elphaba." He smiled. She grinned back. Elphaba's smile was beyond amazing. For some reason Fiyero wanted to kiss her. It took all his strength not to lean in.

Elphaba saw something in his eyes. His smile was breath taking. She had never felt this way before about someone.

'Elphaba stop!' She commanded herself. 'He doesn't want to be with the green bean. He's just being nice.' She convinced herself.

'Don't fall under his spell.' She ordered. But then she looked back into those breath taking eyes of his. She let a smile appear on her face. 'Maybe this isn't so terrible after all.' Elphaba thought. 'Maybe papa was right. Maybe something good is gonna happen with all of this.' She kept thinking of maybe, after maybe, after maybe, as the two ventured in the garden together. Not even having the least bit of suspicion that the other like them back.

"And I was laughing so hard the milk came up my nose." Fiyero started to burst out laughing at the funny memory, Elphaba did too. They had been walking around and exchanging memories all morning. The two had known each other for about three weeks now.

She sighed. "Now that definitely tops my story of the time I danced at school." Elphaba told him.

"I don't know, that was pretty hilarious." Fiyero started imitating the dance Elphaba showed him earlier.

She just glared at him, but started laughing. "No it's like this." Elphaba began doing it the 'right' way.

They both were dancing like idiots when Glinda showed up. She stared at them and their crazy dance moves.

"Ummm." Glinda stared.

They both looked up, seeing her standing in front of them. They looked at her, then each other, then her again. They started to laugh like crazy people.

"Your face." Fiyero pointed at Glinda when he could actually breath. They were laughing so hard their sides were beginning to hurt.

Elphaba tried to stop laughing. "I'm gonna go see Nessa. See you guys at dinner." She left them by themselves.

Once she was gone Glinda started talking immediately.

Glinda elbowed him. "Looks like you two are hitting it off!" She said in a high pitched excited, coy voice.

"Glinda." Fiyero didn't like where this was going.

"And just think, if you want to marry her, which I'm sure you do, your have to anyway!" She said, super perky.

"Glinda." He warned her again, in a more aggravated tone.

"And she obviously loves you back!" She pointed out.

"Glinda stop!" Fiyero yelled. He had enough. He loved Elphaba but, she probably didn't even like-like him. They were friends, nothing more.

Fiyero never raised his voice with her before. Glinda felt sheepish."I'm sorry Fifi. I just thought-"

"It's okay Glin, you didn't know." Fiyero felt bad for yelling at Glinda.

"Didn't know what?" She questioned.

"That Fae, she doesn't love, or like, me like that. She just wants to be my friend." Fiyero explained disappointed. He really wished Fae would like him.

"What did you just call her?" Galinda asked curious, totally getting away from the actual subject.

"Fae." He responded simply. 'This isn't what we were even talking about.' Fiyero just wanted to end the conversation.

"Fae?" She inquired.

"It's my nick name for her." He cleared up.

"Awww! Princie!" She gushed. "You have nicknames!" She squealed this time. "What does she call you?" She was eager to know.

"She calls me Yero sometimes." He didn't seem excited at all though.

"You guys have nick names!Wait! What do you mean she doesn't like you? She laughs at your jokes, she doesn't call you Fiyero... FiFi, it's clear that she loves you. Did you see the way she was looking at you? It was like she didn't want to leave." Glinda told him.

"It was?" This made him smile a little. Elphaba loved him? Elphaba loved him. Elphaba loved him! And he loved her back. 'We're in love.' He liked the sound of that.

"Fiyero, it's clearer than crystal." She assured him. Glinda saw how giddy her friend was getting. It pleased her being responsible for it. And it was true, Elphaba and Fiyero were definitely in love.

'She loves me,and I love her.' Fiyero couldn't stop grinning. He looked like a fool smiling so much. 'Im in love.'

"Elphaba what's wrong?" Nessa worried over her sister, who wouldn't stop looking sad .

"I said I'm fine!" Elphaba said for the tenth time. She loved her sister dearly, but she asked questions a lot.

"No you're not!" Nessa knew her sister better than this. "Did Fiyero do something?" She questioned.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Nessa!" Elphaba was annoyed with all the questions.

"I'm sorry Elphaba." Her sister sighed. "I just hate seeing you upset." She admitted.

"No Nessa, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, you were just trying to help." Elphaba felt terrible now.

"It's okay Fabala." Nessa forgave her immediately. She hated fighting with Elphaba.

"I love Fiyero." Elphaba hid her face with her hands, not wanting her words to be true.

"What did you say?" Nessa was so curious now. Did Elphaba just say she was in love?

"I love Fiyero." Her sister repeated, but the tone of her voice was gloomy and sad.

"Why aren't you happy then?" Nessa was confused. Nessa had never been in love before, but she dreamt that it was a happier experience than Elphaba was letting on.

"Because he doesn't love me." She sighed. 'Who was gonna love a walking artichoke anyway.' She thought to herself.

"Fabala you've got to be joking." Nessa let out a small giggle. Elphaba just glared at her. Didn't Nessa realize Elphaba wasn't feeling emotionally okay?

Nessa noticed her sister's look. She stopped giggling.

"Fabala what I mean is, that it's obvious Fiyero loves you." That got her sister's attention.

"How do you know that?" Elphaba didn't want to believe her. What if she was mistaken?

"The way he looks at you. Were you even looking at him when you two first met?" Elphaba just raised an eyebrow.

"It was like you were a light at the end of a long dark tunnel, and he finally found you." Nessa could be so poetic sometimes. But was it true? Could Fiyero really love her?

Nessa smiled, she took pleasure making her sister happy.

'He loves me.' Elphaba liked, no, loved the sound of that.

'And I love him.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm really glad you all are enjoying the fluff :) happy new year! Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing... woodland59,NiatheWickedLover, Charming SVU Angel , theotherelphaba11,NellytheActress, and Grace1713. Again Happy New Year! And here's to many more New Years on fanfiction to come :) I can honestly say that the wonderful Wicked authors on this site are the most talented, friendly, authors I know :) thanks guys!**

Fiyero couldn't sleep the entire night. He didn't sit next to Fae last night at dinner. He was afraid that he would smile at her or something. And she didn't look at him either.

Elphaba had to tell Fiyero how she felt, it was driving her crazy. She tried to refrain from looking at him at dinner last night. She just glanced at him once, when he was looking at something behind him.

They planned to meet each other in the garden. They were both very nervous, maybe more so than the first time they planned to meet.

The two practically ran to the garden.

And there she was, Fiyero was so anxious. What if Glinda was wrong. She couldn't be wrong, could she?

"Hey Fae." He said nonchalantly, yet nervously.

"Hey Yero." She replied the same way.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked, gesturing to a stone bench.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."  
They sat in silence for a while. Fiyero face-palmed himself in his head. This was so awkward. Why hadn't he ever felt this way about a girl before?

"Well this is nice." Fiyero spoke awkwardly. Elphaba just chuckled.

"What's wrong with us?" She questioned.

"I don't know. But we need to stop whatever it is." Fiyero suggested.

"I agree." Elphaba spoke.

"How are you." He started.

"I'm, good. How about you?"

"Good. Thanks." He nodded and smiled. This was terrible.

They laughed again. Fiyero loved Elphaba's laugh. Most girls just would sound like a high pitch dolphin, thinking it was cute. But Elphaba's laugh, it was real. She would giggle really loud and it didn't sound annoying. It sounded beautiful.

"Fae, it's been almost a month since we uh, since we met." He started.

"Yes it has." She agreed.

"Do you like it here Fae, I mean really like it here?" He wondered,

She had to think for a second. About a month ago she hated the thought of going to some castle on the other side of Oz, but now she didn't really want to leave. Not because of the fancy rooms or the service, but because Fiyero was here. The truth was that she wouldn't mind going anywhere with him.

"Yes." She finally said. Fiyero smiled at her, he was overjoyed that she said she liked it here.

"That's..good..that's really good." He shook his head apprehensively. Fiyero looked at her eyes. He could spend hours looking at her beautiful eyes. She smiled at him. That smile of hers could bright up a room.

He looked at her eyes again, she was looking back at him. He put a gentle smile on his face. Fiyero put a strand of her soft raven hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful.

Something came over Fiyero, he had never felt so alive before, like he was complete. He leaned closer to her and put his lips against hers, something he'd been longing to do. Not really realizing what he was doing. When he looked back up, he saw a stunned Fae.

It finally came to him, he kissed Elphaba. What had he done!?

"Elphaba, I-ah, I don't know what came over me. Oh Elphaba I'm so sorry." He tried to apologize for probably just ruining their friendship.

"Fiyero-." She tried to say something, but Fiyero cut her off.

"Oh I'm a failure. If I could just learn to control myself. Elphaba I really am sorry. Stupid, stupid , stupid!" Fiyero started to smack his forehead repeatedly.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba grabbed his hand away from his head. He looked at her, wondering why she was stopping him.

"Yero stop apologizing." She told him.

"But I kissed you!" He spoke nervously.

"But I liked it." She smiled.

He was shocked. 'She liked it? She liked it. She liked it!' He kept thinking. She liked him. Fiyero had a big grin on his face now.

"Fae can I tell you a secret?" He asked. His brain was no where to be found.

"Anything." Fae assured him. She liked how he could trust her, and she could trust him.

"I love you." Fiyero confessed. He almost regretted it but Elphaba started to smile.

"I love you too." She looked up at him. The way she said that made Fiyero want her to say those four words over and over, so he could remember her saying that forever.

'I'm in love.' Fiyero thought. 'I'm in love with the most beautiful, most smartest, funniest girl in the universe.' He kept thinking. 'And she loves me back.'

Fiyero and Elphaba walked in the palace holding hands. They wanted everyone to know that they actually were together. By their choice this time.

Glinda was walking by, but her eyes were fixated on her sparkly pink sequin covered shoes.

'When we don't want her to look, she looks, and when we want her to look, she doesn't!' Fiyero thought to himself.

"Hem hem." Yero acted like he was coughing up something. Finally Glinda looked up.

"You okay Fifi?" Glin asked, a tad bit concerned.

"Never better." He said annoyed.

"Wait a second. Are you two... Holding hands?" She asked, already excited.

Elphaba smiled a little and nodded.

"Awwwwwww!" She exclaimed. Brining them both in for a group hug.

The couple giggled a little.

"This is too cute! You two are so perfect for each other!" She shrieked in their ears.

"Thanks Glinda." Elphaba said for her and Fiyero.

"Oh please, call me Glin!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, Glin." Fae said, uncomfortable.

"Can I call you Elphie?" Glinda wondered.

"Um.. Sure." Elphaba didn't want her to though. It sounded too ...perky.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"We gotta go, we're gonna spread the news some more." Yero said as he and Fae walked out.

Glinda sighed, and went back to her own home.  
_

Glinda was lying on her bed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

The truth was that, she really did like Fiyero. She liked him a lot actually, maybe even loved him. He just dated so many girls though. She kept telling herself that he's saving the best for last,her being the best. But it was obvious that he loved Elphaba. It broke her heart.

"Fifi." Glinda whimpered. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She wanted him to be hers. It was so unfair. She knew Fiyero since he was ten. She knows everything about him. She was prettier, she wasn't... Green.

"I've lost him to an artichoke." She whined, then cried more. She lost all the tears she had in her after a while.

She stood up to look herself in the mirror."It's okay Glinda." She told herself as she wiped some tears off her face. "You can still have him." She smiled confident. "You just have to get rid of the artichoke." Glinda let out a small evil sounding laugh.

'And I know just how to do it.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I cant believe uts 2014 already! crazy!thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing...woodland59,**

**Broadwaylover56, DayLightDove, NellytheActress, NiatheWickedLover, theotherelphaba11, Elphabalover101, briixo88... I am apologizing in advance... I have a crazy busy schedule this week.. So I don't know when I'll be updating next... Probably Wednesday by the latest. Super sorry! But please enjoy this chapter the best you can...**

The king, queen, and Frex were strolling threw the palace when they heard Elphaba and Fiyero laughing.

They were skipping through the place."We sound like airheads!" Elphaba exclaimed when she wasn't laughing.

"I know, but it's fun!" Fiyero skipped with her some more.

The two had their arms hooked and were still giggling when they almost ran into their parents.

"Opps! Sorry!" Elphaba said almost running into her father.

"Quite alright there Fabala. But can I ask why you two are skipping?" Frex questioned. He had never seen her skip like that before, he didn't think that he had ever seen her skip.

"Well..." Fae trailed off, looking at Fiyero.

"I um, I proposed to Elphaba and she uh, she said yes." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Aww." The queen sighed looking at the young lovers. They were still engaged this whole time, but Fiyero proposing and Elphaba saying yes, made it their decision too.

"Congratulations." Frex grinned at them. He was ecstatic at how much they loved each other. 'I knew I had a good feeling about this.' Frex thought.

"Thanks." They replied together.

"We shall have a celebratory ball, in your honor." The king announced.

"You two better go get ready." The queen suggested.

"Shall I skip you to your room Miss Elphaba?" Fiyero asked in a snooty voice.

"Yes, yes you shall." She responded in the same tone. They skipped off after that.

Fiyero looked himself over in his was wearing the tux he wore when he first met Fae. This time when he wore it, it wasn't itchy, uncomfortable, or humiliating. It was only right to wear the same one for the ball. 'I am the luckiest guy in the world.' He thought.

"Wow. You clean up nice princie!" Glinda said in a slick voice.

Why was Glinda in his room? The more important question was, how did she get in his room?

"Glinda what are you doing here?" He inquired nervously . 'Was she in here when i was getting dressed?' Fiyero thought. He was so confused.

"Oh. I'm just here to congratulate the future groom." She said as if all this was normal. "So congrats!" She did jazz hands.

"Uh thanks." Fiyero spoke. "Anything else?"

"Oh Fiyero. It's so nice to see you so happy." Glinda got closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Fiyero asked worried.

"Just doing something I've wanted to do since we've known each other." She said in a loud whisper.

"Glinda stop! What has gotten into you?" His eyes got wide. He was getting scared, Fae was going to meet him in his room any second.

"Shh. Don't speak." She put a finger over his lips."

She then got on her tip toes and kissed him passionately.

Elphaba walked in to Fiyero's room smiling. She was excited for him to see her in the dress she was wearing. But she saw something terrible.

Fiyero was kissing Glinda. It was like someone stabbed Elphaba right in the heart, and twisted the knife.

Tears were welling in her eyes. How could he do this to her? She was such a fool. How could she think that he actually liked her.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had a lump in her throat.

"Yero?" She croaked.

He pushed Glinda away, finally. And saw the heart broken Elphaba standing in the doorway.

"Elphaba, it's not what it looks like."

Elphaba just shook her head. He was such a liar! She couldn't do this anymore. She wanted to go home. She wanted to forget Vinkus, forget the castle, and forget Fiyero.

Elphaba ran downstairs to the ball. She needed to get her father and Nessa.

"Fae? Fae wait!" Fiyero yelled down the hall. He was running after her. How could Glinda do that? He wasn't going to lose Fae. He loved her too much.

"Never call me that again!" She screamed between sobs.

"Elphaba wait! Elphaba!" She kept running, so did he.

"Stop talking to me!" She had enough.

They finally made it to the ballroom, Fae in the lead. She ran to her father, who was standing with the king and queen.

Frex was shocked to see his daughter crying so hard.

"Daddy I want to go home!" She cried.

"Elphaba what's wrong?" He said panicked.

"I don't want to remember, I just want to go home! I want to leave this place! I never want to come back." She started hyperventilating.

"Fabala calm down!" Frex worried. But she wouldn't stop bawling. He held on to her.

Fiyero came running in fast, he stopped right in front of them all.

"Fiyero what happened to Elphaba?" His mother asked.

"Make him go away!" Elphaba tried to say. She started to tremble.

"She saw me and Glinda kissing." He confessed.

The king and queen were shocked. Frex looked like he wanted to punch Fiyero, in a certain place...

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON MY DAUGHTER?!" Frex screamed.

"No it's not that-" he tried to explain.

"What do you mean that's not it?" The queen questioned.

Elphaba started crying harder, if that was even possible.

"Glinda kissed me! I had absolutely nothing to do with it!" He tried to clear his name.

"Why would she do that? She knew you were engaged?" His father asked, astonished.

"I don't know! I ran off before I could ask her!" He yelled.

"Why should we believe you?" Frex spoke through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm in love with Elphaba!" He was so stressed out.

Elphaba couldn't stop crying. But she stayed in her father's arms, where she knew she was safe.

"Elphaba please listen to me." Fiyero begged.

She stayed put, but she shook her head 'no'.

"Fae please!" Fiyero was starting to have tears in his eyes. He's never cried over a girl before. But he realized that she wasn't just some girl. She was his Fae. And he was losing her.

"Go away." She whimpered.

This can't be happening.

"Elphaba!" He shed a tear.

"He's not lying." The queen whispered to the king.

"I know." He replied.

"Please leave me alone." She begged. This is why she never fell in love. She never wanted to get hurt. 'Im such an idiot.' She thought.

"Elphaba! Please listen to me!" He was crying now. "I love you Elphaba! Elphaba!" He started sobbing. His dad tried to pull him away from her.

"Please Fae!" He sniffed.

"Go away." She muttered.

'But I love you.'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everybody. I went back to school yesterday, :P, am I right? The funniest thing happened. In science class, we were talking about Gravity, no lie. It was in our books and the paragraph was labeled Gravity. So I took the opportunity and wrote right about it Defying. Defying Gravity! I even asked my teacher if it was possible to defy gravity. She said no! And she added that there was no magic in the world... I had an absolute fit (well I just gave the biggest over dramatic gasp in history) lol. But seriously if you deny this i have witnesses. Right girlonfire216? Yup. so anyways let me just thank all you lovely people for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing... NellytheActress,Elphabalover101,**

**NiatheWickedLover, Tempany (Guest), you guys are awesome! And I'm posting this chapter early because today my school was cancelled, cuz it's too cold! I hope everyone is staying safe and warm!**

Some guest started to watch the commotion that was taking place.

Glinda had a great view from the top of the stairs. 'Good. Now they know what it's like.' She thought. Glinda put a smug look on her face.

'Glinda what have you done? They were so happy.' A voice inside her head told her .

'Stop!' She commanded. 'You made Fiyero cry. That's cold.'

'I said stop!' She couldn't take this. 'Glinda they were in love.'

She saw the pain in their eyes. How could she do this?'He broke my heart.'she thought. 'But he didn't do it on purpose.'

The love that she broke, could she bring it back? She just had to try.

Glinda ran down the steps, speeding to the group.

"Glinda what is going on?" The queen questioned, gesturing towards the crying Fiyero and Elphaba.

"I uh-well you see, I-I kissed Fiyero!" She admitted, putting her head in her hands.

Frex and their majesties' eyes got wide.

"Why would you do such a thing?" The king questioned. He never thought Glinda would do something so mean. Especially to her own best friend.

"I-I liked Fiyero and I, I got jealous, so I kissed him, but I didn't think that Elphie would see. I just thought that I would kiss him and he would, he would come to me?" She explained.

"But you still wanted there to be a heartbroken Elphaba in the end?" Frex was furious. How dare someone do something so terrible to his daughter.

"Yes." Glinda looked down. She was such an idiot.

Fiyero was so angry at Glinda, it was hard to describe how furious he was at her.

Fiyero stepped up to her.

"How could you?" Fiyero started.

"Fifi I-"

"How could you make me lose the only thing that was important to me! The only girl that I really loved!" He yelled.

Glinda was starting to cry too.

"Fifi-"

"Just go away! I never want to see you again!" He almost cried again. This was all so intense.

"But prin-" she had tears coming down her cheeks. This was all her fault.

"I said leave!" Fiyero shouted, and pointed to an exit.

Glinda nodded and ran out of the room, and out of the castle. She lost her best friend. And it was all her fault.

The king noticed the crowd of people watching, and whispering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, please return to your homes, I'm afraid we will not be having a ball tonite." He declared.

The crowd mumbled to each other as they all left with disappointment. No doubt this commotion would end up on a cover of a magazine, or a newspaper, or something.

Once they were all gone Fiyero started to speak. Elphaba was still in her father's arms.

"Fae, please listen to me. I-I'm so sorry. I love you Elphaba. Elphaba please listen to me." He begged.

She turned to look at him. She saw his red face, his damp cheeks, and how broken he looked.

'Should I believe him?' Elphaba thought. 'He broke your heart.' She kept thinking. 'But not on purpose.'

She looked at her sister, who was witnessing this whole time, yet she never spoke.

Nessa smiled and waved her arms 'go on.'

Elphaba looked at Fiyero again.

'_Fae do you like it here? I mean really like it here?Yes. That's... good, that's really good.' _

She remembered when he kissed her. How alive she felt.

'_Fae can I tell you a secret? Anything. I love you. I love you too.' _

Did he really love her?

"Elphaba?" He looked at her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Which were still glossy with tears. But they were still beautiful, like everything about her.

She broke out of her father's arms and ran into Fiyero's. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Elphaba laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder. She was still crying, but this time it was years of joy. She remembered how amazing she felt when she was with him.

He smiled and cried too. He held on tight to her. "I'm never going to let you go." He said firmly and sincerely.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you Fiyero." She said through tears.

He smiled back. "I love you too Fae. So much." He kissed her soft lips. Sure he kissed tons of girls before, but Fae was different. He had this wave of electricity run through him when he kissed her. He liked it.

When he looked up he saw his parents, Frex, and Nessa watching. Elphaba turned and saw it too.

She blushed and Fiyero's cheeks got red. Frex almost had tears in his eyes. 'That's the happiest I've ever seen her.' He thought. Nessa looked at her ecstatic sister, sighing at how in love the two were.

The king and queen exchanged glances, remembering when they were young lovers like Fiyero and Elphaba.

"Fae?" Fiyero said in a loud whisper.

"Yes Yero?"

"I think we're being watched." Fiyero said towards their family members.

"I think so too." Elphaba agreed, glaring at her father and sister.

The group got the message.

"Oh sorry!" The king spoke.

With that Elphaba and Fiyero were left alone. Fiyero noticed that they were still in the ballroom.

"Miss Elphaba, may i have this dance?" He said in the same snooty tone he used earlier that day.

She smiled. "It would be an honor, prince Fiyero." She replied.

The two waltzed the night away in each others arms.

'I am truly the luckiest guy in the world." He thought.

"I love you Fae." He told her.

"I love you too Yero."

And right then and there, everything was perfect for them.

**Okay so umm, how do I put this... Well right now it's up to you guys if you want me to continue this story... **

**If you want me to pretty please type a review telling me so, or pm me. It all works. Thanks so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay it was unanimous! I will continue! I am so grateful for all of you lovely readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers...Elphabalover101, Grace1713, NellytheActress, NiatheWickedLover, Temps (Guest)... **

**This story is changing slightly...**

Fiyero and Elphaba weren't married yet. They still had about two months to go, but they both couldn't wait for the big day.

About a week after the whole commotion that had involved Glinda and Fiyero's lips, Elphaba found in her heart to forgive the blonde. Glinda perked up quickly.

Although, not everything was all sunshine and rainbows for the newlyweds-to-be. Elphaba had been experiencing nightmares, of Fiyero realizing that he's marring a green bean and then dumping her at the altar. She was left alone, with no one to love her.

It was those nights where she woke up crying. And Elphaba rarely cried. Despite the night that she cried more tears than she had in her whole life.

Fiyero was having trouble sleeping too. His bad dreams were of Elphaba never coming back to him after that terrible emotional night. Or something terrible happened to her so he was left in a fog of sadness. Never to be happy again.

He would wake up with a jolt, calling out her name, and shaking slightly. He would realize that he was just in his own dark room, and that his Fae was safe on the other side of the wall.

It would take them both a few minutes to a couple of hours to fall back to sleep. If it was a bad night, they would wake up again shortly of the same cause.

It was one particular night that it was inclement weather outside. The rain was coming down sideways, and fast. The wind was terrible. And it was constantly thundering and lightning.

Elphaba had trouble sleeping because of the storm but finally fell asleep , only to be pulled into another nightmare.

_"And Fiyero do you take Elphaba as your wife?" The priest asked. _

_Just then Fiyero's eyes turn cold, as he narrowed them looking back at Elphaba. _

_"Of course not! How could I marry an artichoke?I never loved you." He sneered and stomped away, only to run up to Glinda. He held onto her and kissed her deeply. The same way Glinda kissed him that night._

_Elphaba would start to cry. She was all alone._

Elphaba woke up with a start. She realized that she was really alone, and sobbed. Even though she knew that Fiyero was only behind a wall in his own room, she wished he was right there next to her, assuring her that it was only a dream, not reality.

She finally stopped crying, wiping her nose with her sleeve like a five year old. Then just laid there, being to scared to fall back asleep.

Fiyero was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, listing to the storm outside. It was just moments ago that he woke up from a bad dream. About Elphaba. He replayed it again in his mind.

_The two were happily skipping through a forest, they had just been married. They were laughing and skipping, when all of a sudden there was a strange noise._

_All of a sudden there came a knife out of no where, flying towards Elphaba._

_"Fae!" He screamed. But it was too late. _

_Elphaba laid there there, lifeless. The knife plunged in her heart. _

_Fiyero bent down next to her, crying his eyes out._

Fiyero woke up fast after that. Too scared to even think about closing his eyes for more then a second.

Elphaba hated not sleeping. The storm outside wasn't helping either. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

Elphaba hesitated, but decided to get up, sliding her robe on, heading out of her room.

Fiyero heard a knock at his bedroom door, followed by a whisper.

"Yero?"

He got out of bed instantly, rushing to his door to open it wide.

When he saw her, she looked so scared and helpless. He didn't like it.

"Fae? Elphaba, what's wrong?" He was worried now.

"I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted to see you. It's stupid. I'm sorry for waking you. Goodnight."

She turned to walk away, but Fiyero grabbed her arm, making her stay.

"Fae you didn't wake me up, I've been up." He assured her. "I'm glad you came." He smiled faintly. "I'm glad to see you're alright." Then Fiyero realized what he said.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" She asked concerned.

He tried to think up an excuse, but decided that lying wouldn't be good for their relationship.

"I had a bad dream." He muttered, feeling stupid.

She looked up at him, her eyebrows curving slightly, and her eyes filled with confusion. "You did?"

He nodded glumly. "Yeah." He sighed. "It's stupid." He shook his head. But so did she.

"No, Yero, so did I. That... that's why I came." She said in a small voice. He got concerned.

"You did? Fae what happened?" He took her arms, worried. She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, as he pulled her close to him.

"It's okay Fae, I'm here." He rubbed small circles on her back for comfort.

But she shook her head again, tears coming to her eyes. "That's the problem though, you weren't there. Well you were at first but then you..you.." She couldn't croak it out.

"Hey,hey,hey," he hushed her softly. "I'm not going to leave you. Never. Not for anything or anybody." He broke away some, so he could pull her chin up so their eyes could meet.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Fae." He chuckled softly. "Even if you wanted to."

She just pulled herself back to him, holding him tightly. "I never want you to leave." She whispered.

A smile graced his lips. "Good. Neither do I."

They stayed there close to each other. Not breaking the hug they both were in.

"Fae?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave." He pleaded with her.

She laughed. "Of course I won't leave you."

"No." He confused her. "Don't leave, like now. Stay. Here. For the night." This surprised Elphaba a lot. Just enough for her to pull away to look at him, but seriousness and sincereness were the emotions in his face.

"Yero-" she tried to reason, but he cut her off.

"Fae, I can't, no, I'm not,going to go back to bed, only knowing that you're on the other side of the wall either staying awake or having a horrendible nightmare." He took his hand to bring her eyes to his.

"Oh so this is for my own benefit?" She said dryly with a smirk. He gave a sheepish smile. "Okay, and the fact that I need you to be with me or I will not sleep." And that was the honest to oz truth.

She chuckled slightly. "Fiyero I'm not saying that I don't want to stay, I'm just saying that we're not married yet and-" Fiyero placed a finger over her lips, signaling her to stop.

"Fae I know we're not married yet, and I cannot wait until we are, but I'm not saying that I want to do any funny business. I want to sleep. With you." She simply smiled, seeing in his eyes that that was how he genuinely felt.

She was hesitant, but she knew that she wanted to be with him tonight too.

"Okay." Elphaba said in a small voice, amused at the way Fiyero lit up when she agreed.

"But remember," she said sternly "no funny business." He just smiled in agreement. "Of course not Fae, I would never do anything like that if you didn't want me too." He spoke solemnly. And she knew that he wasn't joking.

A clash of booming thunder and a bolt of lightning broke the moment, startling Elphaba, making her cling to Fiyero.

He held on tight to her. "Come on Fae, lets get some sleep." He nodded his head towards his room and she followed him, shutting the door behind them.

Elphaba laid down on her side, facing Fiyero, her hands were pressed together under her head like a second pillow and her knees were slightly bended. Fiyero was in the exact same position, facing his beautiful fiancée.

He decided to pull her close to him, and she stayed in his embrace, inhaling his sent.

He kissed her head before laying his head on hers. "I love you Fae." He told her sweetly.

"I love you too Yero." She smiled. After a few minutes, they both were finally able to sleep peacefully.

The next morning, Nessa started to wheel out of her room, as she heard something coming out of Fiyero's bedroom, which was across from her own.

Her sister came out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and blissfully headed to her room without even seeing Nessa.

Nessa was gobsmacked. There was only one reasonable explanation that Elphaba was coming out of Fiyero's room still in her pajamas.

Nessa needed to speak with her sister immediately.

She wheeled herself down to Elphaba's door and gave a loud knock. Elphaba was confused at this, so she opened the door instantly.

"Nessie what's wrong?" She worried. Nessa had a disapproving look on her face.

"May I speak with you privately." She said strictly.

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Sure. Come on in." She opened the door wider so her sister could come in and shut it when she entered.

"What's up Nessa?" She wondered casually.

"What's up is you and Fiyero in bed with each other when you are not even married yet." Nessa's face was almost red, and Elphaba was shocked.

"Nessa, it's not like we were doing anything." She tried to explain, but Nessa was quick to interrupt.

"Oh sure. You were just in Fiyero's room playing checkers all night." Nessa's words were dripping in sarcasm. "Was it your idea Fabala? Or did he pressure you into it? I wouldn't be surprised if he-"

"Nessa!" Elphaba was furious at her sister. And Elphaba's tone shook her up a bit.

"How could you think so lowly of Fiyero and I? We were just sleeping. We were having nightmares, about losing each other, it was terrible. " Elphaba hated just the thought of the horrible bad dreams.

"Nessa we just needed to be with each other. And just because I walked out of Fiyero's room in the morning doesn't mean we had our tongues down each other's throats all night. And for oz sake Nessa, even if we were its certainly not any of your business!" Elphaba basically exploded at her.

Nessa realized what her sister said was true. "I'm sorry Fabala, I just don't want Fiyero making you do anything that you don't want to do." Her voice was quiet.

Elphaba felt bad for yelling at her sister, but she meant every word.

"It's okay Nessa, just please worry less, and if something comes up I'll let you know okay?" Nessa was quick to forgive her sister as she left the room.

Nessa was still mad though. She hated that fact that Elphaba could easily be lying to her. And she didn't approve of Fiyero at the moment either.

Nessa knew what she had to do. She had to go have a word with her father about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:The quick responses surprised me a little. Thank you so much for that reviews and favorites and follows and reads... Elphabalover101, NellytheActress, NiatheWickedLover, woodland59, Ozian-in-Australia,**

**Oh and one more thing... over 1000 views!? Omo! Thank you all sooo much! Virtual hugs to all! You guys are awesome! And here's chapter 8.**

Frex was a bit startled when he saw Nessarose quickly wheeling towards him with an angry expression on her face.

"Father I need to speak with you this instant." Nessa's voice was a little shaky.

This startled Frex a lot. "Nessa what's the matter?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It's... It's Elphaba." She croaked.

Frex was worried beyond words. "What's wrong? Is she sick? Is she hurt? Where is she?" Frex knelt down in front of Nessa.

"It's not like that father." Frex let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. "But it's her, and... Fiyero." Nessa said his name as if he were Oz's most wanted.

Frex's brow furrowed. "What about them? Were they in some sort of argument?" That was the only explanation that Frex could think of.

"No, but this morning, I saw Elphaba." She started. "Yes, what about her?" Frex was growing slightly impatient. "She was coming out of Fiyero's room this in her night clothes." She got out.

Frex knew what Nessa was implying with her tone and facial expressions. He was stunned. Just completely and utterly stunned.

"And father?" Nessa looked up at him. Frex just kept staring into the distance.

"I think... I think that Fiyero you know, pressured Fabala into it." Nessa knew that that was far from what her sister explained, but that didn't stop her.

That's all it took for Frex to simply walk past Nessa, heading for the king's and queen's study.

Their majesties were looking at paperwork when Frex bursted into the room, his face red.

"Frex what's wrong?" The king stood up immediately, with the queen rising up shortly after her husband.

"The marriage is off." Frex almost spat.

The king and queen exchanged a confused glance. "I'm sorry?" The king didn't understand what he was saying.

"The arranged marriage is off. I will be taking my family back to Munchkinland immediately." Frex cleared up in an cold tone.

"Governor, the wedding is in two months!" The queen exclaimed. "You've been fond of the marriage for ten years now, what makes right now any different?" She asked for her and her husband.

"What makes it different is that disgrace of a son you have pressured my Elphaba to sleep with him last night, and I will not force her to marry that boy any longer!" Frex spat in disgust.

The shocked the king and queen. They knew it sounded completely out of character for Fiyero to force anyone, especially Elphaba, to sleep with him. And by Frex's tone, he implied something more than just 'sleeping'.

"How do you know of this?" The king resorted.

"My Nessarose told me everything, and she received the information from Elphaba herself." Frex felt sort of smug for a moment. He knew the king was not expect such a clear answer.

The king still didn't believe any if it though. "Have you talked to Elphaba yourself?" He wanted to make sure everything that Frex was saying was one hundred percent accurate.

"Are you saying that my own daughter would lie to me?" Frex was practically boiling with anger.

"No, no that's not what we're implying, but we are saying that maybe we should talk to the couple about this." The king quickly answered.

"Fine." Frex spoke through gritted teeth.

The queen rushed to get Fiyero, Elphaba, and Nessa. Once they were all in the king's study, the king started to speak.

"Fiyero? Elphaba? I'm just going to get to the point here. Did or did you not 'sleep' with each other last night? And answer honestly." The king glanced at Fiyero who was terribly confused at how his parents knew about last night.

Elphaba only knew that Nessa must have told father, which was why they were in this situation. The green girl cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Yes, I was sleeping with Fiyero in his room last night. No I was not making love with Fiyero in his room last night." She looked at Nessa, who was darting her eyes all over the place, avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

The king nodded as if he understood.

"Alright then. May I ask why?" He looked at Fiyero, wanting an answer from his son this time.

"I asked Elphaba to spend the night with me because we were both having nightmares about losing one another, and I couldn't keep my eyes closed for another second knowing that I had no idea where she was, or if she was alright or not. So in the middle of the night, she came to me, wondering if I was okay, and I inquired if she would like to sleep with me, nothing else, just sleep." He said in a mater-of-fact tone. And his parents knew the tone. That tone indicated the Fiyero was dead serious.

The king nodded a second time. "Thank you." He then turned to Frex. "I do not believe that this was your story on what happened last night."

Frex was speechless. He tried to speak, but his mouth claimed dry.

"And Frexspar, I also do not believe that this scenario is any business of anyone except Fiyero and Elphaba." The king finished.

But that's all it took for Frex to completely snap.

"Are you saying that my daughter is none of my business?" He spat.

"Because it is. And I still am calling off the marriage. Elphaba, Nessarose, get your things we are leaving now."

These words shook the girls up. Fiyero put his arm around Elphaba, as if that would keep her. Nessa felt a rush of guilt, she knew that if she hasn't said anything to father this wouldn't have happened.

"Father, Fiyero and I are engaged. You can't break us apart." Elphaba shook her head.

"I am your father, Elphaba, what I say goes. Now get your things, now." His eyes turned just as cold as his voice. Elphaba nodded but started to come to tears as she ran off to her room, obeying her father.

Nessa smiled sadly at the shocked Fiyero in the doorway as she wheeled off to her own room.

"And as for you." Frex came up to Fiyero. "You will not try to contact my daughters in any way. Understand?"

All this was a bit much for Fiyero to take in all at once. But for once, Fiyero had an idea.

"But sir, you can break our arranged marriage all you want, but I'm still marrying Elphaba." He said in a calm voice that drove Frex up a wall.

"That is where you are wrong." Frex walked away triumphantly but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Fiyero's voice.

"No, that is where you are wrong." Fiyero started. "I proposed to Elphaba myself last week, and she said yes. So Elphaba and I are still getting married, no strings attached." Fiyero wanted to put a smug face on so bad, but decided not to get cocky.

Frex turned around with a malicious smile. "Make sure you pass this to Elphaba. If she decides to stay with you, I will not speak to her again. And she will loose contact with her sister as well." He turned away, only to hear Fiyero again.

"You can't make Fae choose between something like that!"

Frex only turned his head around this time. "Oh yes, I can." And walked off.

Fiyero was furious. How could Frex do something like this? To his own daughter! He immediately went to Fae to tell her.

He gave a light knock on her door. "Fae? It's me." He heard crying coming from the other side. Fiyero found the door to be unlocked, so he opened it fining Elphaba face down on her bed sobbing.

"Oh Fae!" He rushed up to her and sat down beside her. "Fae there's something important I need to tell you." She finally sat up, her tears coming to an end.

"What's up?" She sniffed.

"Elphaba, it's not up to your father if we get married or not."

She perked up. "It's not?" She asked confused.

"No, I proposed to you remember? That makes it our decision." He took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"This is great! We can just tell my father and then-"

"Elphaba I did tell your father." He cut her off. And she knew by the way he said it, that Frex didn't have the best reaction. She looked at him to continue.

"Elphaba, he said that if we marry, he won't speak to you again, and he won't let you talk to Nessa." He broke it to her softly. She gave a small, sad smile, before she spoke.

"I'm gonna miss them then." Fiyero almost jumped off of the bed. "What?!" He questioned.

"Fiyero, don't you want to marry me?" That was the question that came to her mind when he yelled.

"Fae I want to marry you more than anything, but what about your family?"

"Yero, I don't know how to explain, but I just have a feeling, that I'll be happier if I stay with you. Do you know what I mean?" And it was true.

Fiyero nodded as a smiled graced his lips. "I know. I would want to stay with me too." He teased and she playfully smacked his arm.

"I think we should tell my father then." She frowned. And Fiyero just kissed her. "It'll be okay Fae." She smiled at his loving tone and got up. He went with her, worried about what will happen in the next few minutes.

"Father?" Elphaba approached Frex with Fiyero by her side.

"Ah Elphaba, the carriage is out front, please get Nessa and-"

"Father." Elphaba cut him off. This startled Frex. "Yes?"

"Fiyero and I are getting married still." She started. He nodded as if he understood. "Alright then. I suggest you say goodbye to your sister, and congratulations to you both." He turned around and walk away.

Fiyero was shocked. Out of all the things to say those were the last words he would ever speak to Elphaba?

He looked over at his fiancée, who was trying so hard not to cry.

He immediately wrapped her in his arms, a signal that it was okay for her to cry in his shoulder. And she took the offer instantly, burying her face into his shoulder. He rubbed small circles on her back, he hated people who made Fae cry so much.

Fiyero was witnessing how hurt she felt, and no matter how much he loathed what he had to do, he knew he had to do it.

"It's okay Fae. I'm alright. You can still go home and be with your sister." He knew he really didn't feel that way, but he felt as if he needed too.

"No." She shook her head, her voice was a little hoarse from all the tears.

"Fiyero I want to be with you." She nodded her head, as if that would convince him.

"Fae look at me. I can't make you leave your family." He whispered.

"You're not, I'm choosing that." She told him.

"Have you ever heard that saying, if you love someone set them free, if they don't come back they weren't yours in the first place?" She nodded.

"Well... I'm setting you free Fae. And I know that we are meant to be together, so I know that this won't be the last time we'll be together." He assured her.

Elphaba was hesitant, but she knew he was right.

"And I set you free." She smiled softly, so did he.

"I love you Fae." He whispered.

"I love you too Yero." She whispered back.

He kissed her deeply, and only broke off when they needed air.

"Oz, I'm gonna miss that." He smirked. She had fresh tears in her eyes now, and Fiyero was close to having some too.  
_

"Father!" Elphaba finally found Frex, who was heading towards Nessa's room. Frex didn't turn to her though.

"Father I've decided to come home with you!" She called out. He was surprised. Frex turned to his daughter and smiled. "I'm glad you know where your priorities are Elphaba. Why don't you help your sister out to the carriage?"

She sighed, knowing the chances were high with her never seeing Fiyero again.

"Alright, meet you at the carriage." She responded sadly.  
_

Fiyero decided to see them off, so there he stood, saying goodbye to to love of his life.

"Oh my goodness! I should probably give this back!" Elphaba hurried to take her engagement ring off of her finger, but Fiyero stopped her.

"No, keep it. As something to remember me by?" He tried and she smiled with appreciation.

"Thank you, but even without the ring I will never go a day without thinking of you." She said sincerely. And he smiled back.

"I'll never stop thinking of you." He half joked. The carriage driver yelled that they would be leaving soon.

"I'll miss you." Elphaba held back tears. She had her hand cupping his cheek.

"And I'll miss you more my love." He put his hand over hers. And leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Will we see each other again?" She whispered when they broke apart.

"Of course we will Fae." He said not knowing the real answer.

"I love you Fiyero." She sighed.

"I love you, Elphaba." The carriage driver shut the door, and the couple waved goodbye to one another as the carriage grew smaller and smaller to Fiyero. And just like that, it was gone.

She was gone.

Fiyero was filled with anger. 'How could he make her choose like that?!' He kicked a nearby flower pot down that broke into a bunch of clay pieces. He also took another pot anhe's mashed it to the ground. Flowers, dirt, and clay were everywhere.

He realized that breaking things was not going to fill gap of saddness she left behind. So Fiyero started to sob outside, wanting, no, needing her to be back. But knowing that he probably lost the smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl in all of oz, and he vowed that he would never love another girl. Ever.

His heart belonged to Elphaba Thropp.


	9. Chapter 9

**No worries that wasn't the end... And I spat this idea out so quickly I decided to post it, I'm sure no one will mind the early update. Thanks to all the snow I was off school so i had plenty of time to write! And lets just use our imaginations that they had cameras in Oz :)**

** Thank you to all of the Wonderful readers,followers, favoriters, and reviewers... NellytheActress, totallyadisneyfan, TempeGeller, woodland59, NiatheWickedLover, Elphabalover101, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, You all are great!**

Once the carriage arrived back at the governor's mansion, Elphaba didn't even think twice before she got out and headed straight into the house. With her one suitcase in her hand she raced up the stairs to her bedroom.

She opened the door, only to slam it back shut when she was in.

Her room was fairly big, it had the necessities... A bed, dresser, desk, and a big necessity for Elphaba, bookshelves. The shelves were covered in all sorts of books, Elphaba had read at least all of them twice.

She dropped the suitcase on her bed to start unpacking.

Elphaba finished hanging the last dress that was in there, when she went back to the suitcase to find it not completely empty as she expected.

Inside were three picture frames, no bigger than 4x6 each. The white frames were painted green, and underneath the glasses of each of them were pictures of her and Fiyero together.

She remembered the day so clearly. Elphaba smiled at the memory. He told her to meet him in the garden, and once she got there she saw him and a camera.

_"Fiyero, what in Oz is that?" She questioned, pointing to the camera._

_"I want to capture moments of you and I together. So we can look back one day and remember them forever." He said matter-of-factly. _

_She just sighed and rolled her eyes and decided to give in. "Fine."_

_His reaction was a bright smile in return. "Here, here, sit." He gestured to a stone bench. Or, well, their stone bench. _

_She obediently sat and he placed himself next to her. _

_"Okay, smile!" He exclaimed, pointing the camera in front of them. _

_She did so, as the flash nearly blinded them. "Yero!" She scolded for the usage of camera was so close to their faces, and it was noon, so there was plenty of daylight._

_"Opps!" He said sheepishly, immediately turning off the flash. He also gave a moment so their eyes stopped placing purple blobs of light everywhere. _

_"Okay, um... Silly face!" He yelled. Fiyero crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, he looked like a monkey. _

_Elphaba just caught a glance of him and started to laugh, unaware that he snapped the picture. _

_Fiyero loved making her laugh. He smiled at her once her breathing returned to normal. _

_"What?" She asked when she noticed him smiling at her. "I just love seeing you so happy." He responded honestly. She blushed. "Oh, okay then." _

_"Here, next picture." He set up the camera. "What now? Surprised face?" She wondered. _

_He grinned. "Sure!" He said a bit too fast. _

_"One, two, three..." Elphaba definitely was surprised, instead of Fiyero acting surprised, he kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes were slightly wide and she was blushing. _

_Once he snapped the picture, he looked back at her. She was still blushing and he kept smiling. _

_"Yero what kind of a surprise was that?" She demanded playfully._

_He grinned back. "A really good one!" _

Fiyero must have snuck them in there before she left. She sighed looking at the photos. The one with them smiling wasn't original, but it was priceless to her.

The 'silly face' picture caused Elphaba to laugh again. She looked at herself, just laughing at Fiyero's monkey face.

She loved the last one just as much. He was just simply sitting there, his lips on her cheek, and his eyes closed. She saw her blushing cheeks and her surprised facial expressions.

She smiled faintly at the memory.

_"I want to capture moments of you and I together. So we can look back one day and remember forever." _

Elphaba was so glad that she gave in to letting him take pictures, no matter how stupid the idea sounded two months ago.

She decided to place the 'normal' one on her nightstand, the 'silly' one on her desk, and the 'surprised' one on her wall, next to her doorframe. It was perfect.

She was still wearing her engagement ring, on the same finger and everything. She knew that she wasn't really engaged anymore, but it reminded her that someday they would meet again and they would get married and they would be together forever.

"I miss you Yero." She muttered to herself.

Fiyero was sitting in his room, still sulking over his fiancée, who was no longer his fiancée.

Glinda decided to stop by and try to cheer her friend up, although she was almost positive that it wouldn't work.

Fiyero heard a soft knock on his door. He jumped a little, remembering the night when Fae knocked on his door. He knew it couldn't possibly be her though.

"Come in." He said in a dreary tone.

Glinda came in, the bright smile on her face deflated when she saw Fiyero. He looked so depressed.

"Hey there princie." She came in more and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Glin." He shrugged, not really wanting company at the moment.

"All of Oz knows you're single again." She chuckled slightly. "About ten girls came up to me to see if it was true, about eight of them asked if u be interested in them." And it was true, Glinda saw Fiyero's cold glare when she said it, regretting it immediately.

"Really? I just lost the most important person in my life and girls don't care how I feel, they just want to be with the 'oh so great Crown Prince of the Vinkus'." Glinda took it as a rhetorical question, but Fiyero wasn't finished.

"Well, newsflash! I'm never dating again!" He threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

Glinda gasped. "Fifi you can't be serious!" She protest, but he just shook his head.

"I am Glinda, I am dead serious. Fae is the only girl out there for me, and if I have to wait ten, twenty, fifty years to get her back, you can bet that I'll wait. Fae is so worth the wait."

Despite the situation, Glinda had tears occupying her eyes. "Fifi! That is the sweetest thing ever!" She squealed.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Thanks Glin."

"Oh sparkles! Fifi I cannot let you just sit there and mope around all day!" She huffed.

"Glin-" he started to protest.

"Nope! Fiyero think about it, what would Elphaba say of she knew that all you were doing is sitting on your butt all day waiting for her to come. Fiyero that's the girl's job! And I don't think that your knight in shining armor is coming anytime soon!" She said over dramatically.

Fiyero sighed. He knew she was right, he just didn't want to admit it. "Well, Glinda what do u say I do?" He asked.

"You could actually do something with your life!" She exclaimed.

"Glinda you don't get it! Fae is my life!" He shouted back.

She was taken back by his words, he had it bad, really bad.

"Well, maybe you could do something that would improve yourself." She offered, avoiding the word 'life'.

"Like what?" He sighed once more.

"Well..." She was deep in thought. What does one do with their life? But all of the sudden she got it.

"Ooh! I got the most splenderific idea!" She squealed.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked impatiently.

"You could go to college!" She shrieked.

"College?" He questioned.

"Yeah! There's plenty if great schools out there! There's Quox, Emerald City U, Shiz..." She kept listing names and Fiyero let the idea grow on him.

"Would Fae approve on the idea?" He wondered.

"Of course she would!" She would think that you were so smarticle!" Glinda yelled.

"I like that idea Glin." He nodded. "I think I'm gonna discuss it with my parents later, I'm sure they'll love it." He could just see his parent's expressions when he announced he wanted to go back to school.

"Can't you just see it Glin? Fiyero Tiggular college graduate!" He exclaimed as if it were a headline.

Glinda chuckled. "You do that Fifi."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to the fabulous readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers...Elphabalover101, NellytheActress, NiatheWickedLover, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies,Tempsqa . You all are wonderful!**

**Wow um... I can't say that I didn't expect for you all to unravel my plot, but I think I need to throw you all a curve ball or something. ;) hehehe...**

"College?" Was the first word that came out of the queen's mouth when her son told her and her husband his plan of college.

"Yea." Fiyero nodded, still confident that his plan, well Glinda's plan was ingenious.

"Son," the king started "you do realize that college isn't just a place to go as you're waiting to get back with Elphaba, or become future king, which ever comes first." The king spoke.

"I know dad, but you and mom are always saying how I can always improve on my studies, and when I become king I'll have to have some kind of education." Fiyero made sure to come up with a few pros to the subject.

The king nodded. "Yes that's true." He sighed. "But Fiyero, I don't think you realize that going to coll-"

"Dad I know. It's a big step. Yes, I'll more than likely be older than most of my classmates, yes I'll probably not be the best student, given my history in school, but I really think that this will be good for me." He pleaded with them.

The king and queen glanced at each other for a while. After a raised eyebrow from the queen, the king gave a small nod.

"Fiyero, we will consider it." The queen started, but Fiyero was quick to cut her off with a loud "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He gave them both a big hug before running off to his room saying "You guys are the best parents ever!"

The king chuckled. "Does he realize that he has to pick out a college to go to now?"

The queen paused before saying "Why don't we just pick for him."

The king nodded "Agreed."

Elphaba was sitting at get desk, reading a favorite book if hers when she heard a knock at the door before it opened.

The next thing she saw was Frex peering into the room.

"Ah, Fabala, there you are." Elphaba was confused, why was her father looking for her?

"Yes father?" She questioned. As Frex was about to speak but his gaze found the picture of her and Fiyero on his desk.

"What is that?" He practically growled.

"Wha-" she had no idea what he was looking at until she met his gaze with the picture.

Elphaba stifled a smirk as she explained. "A parting present from Fiyero."

"Why would you put such a thing on your desk? Not only is it from an idiot, but it also proves himself of the title from his facial expression." He gestured to the monkey face and it took all if Elphaba's willpower not to laugh.

"Father as much as you loath Fiyero, I love him,"

"Elphaba! Stop that nonsense! I will not discuss this matter any longer, understood?" He spoke icily.

She just nodded. "Yes father. May I ask what you came up here for?" She asked in a small voice, fearing to upset him.

"Yes, it is actually a matter of education." He began. Elphaba shot him a quizzical look. "Education?"

"Yes, your sister graduated high school last spring, and she has informed me that she would like to go to a school that's not too far from here, Shiz? Have you heard of it?"

She nodded, she heard of the school before, it was nice she supposed, but it was a university.

"Well since Nessa is applying for next semester in the fall, we both were wondering if you would like yo apply as well." He saw the hesitation on her face, so he was quick to add in.

"I know you would be slightly older than most of your fellow classmates but Nessa really would a appreciate it if you would tag along, you know to help her."

She saw right through his trick. He was guilt tripping her to go because Nessa oh so desperately needed her.

But on the other hand, she heard rumors of Shiz's fantastic library. And she never really thought about getting a better education until now. And she liked learning a whole lot.

"Alright. I'll go." She gave in and Frex smiled.

"Splendid, I'll let Nessa know, she'll be thrilled." He said just before he exited her room and shut the door on his way out.

"Fifi!" Fiyero heard Glinda's screech from the other side of the door.

"Fifi! Let me in! I have big news!" She sang, Fiyero came to a conclusion that if he didn't let her in she would pound down the door.

"What is it Glin?" He wondered as she walked through the door Fiyero opened for her.

"I got in!" She yelled before spinning around in a circle.

Fiyero was confused. "Got in where?" He asked and she looked at him as if he had a third eye.

"Shiz!" She shouted as if it were obvious.

"No need for foul words Glin, I was just curious-"

"No brainless! Shiz the university! The college you are attending! Hello!" She threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Oh. Glin I'm going to Quox." He told her and a frown came on her face.

"Oh. And I thought we were gonna be school buddies again." She wined and Fiyero stifled a laugh.

"It's okay Glin, but congrats on getting in." He offered and she perked up.

"Oh isn't it wonderful! Me! At Shiz!" She squealed as Fiyero rolled his eyes. Glinda spent the rest of the time she was there telling him all about Shiz university.

"That's the last of it." Fiyero's father said as he put the last remaining suitcase into the carriage.

"Oh we are gonna miss you so much!" His mother gushed over him while she was smothering him in a hug.

"I'll miss you too mom." He spoke, pulling away from her.

"Oh alright, but just remember to brush your teeth, and eat your veggies, and-"

"Yes mom I got it." He nodded vigorously.

Fiyero headed into the carriage and yelled out as it started to travel away.

"I love you guys!" He waved.

"Love you too!" His parents responded back.

"I'm gonna miss him." The queen whispered.

"We all will." The king assured her as they went back inside.

**Yea I know that it's going a bit slow... But never fear! Next chapter will be more lively I promise. And I have failed to come up with names for the king and queen of the Vinkus, so if you all would be so kind to maybe review or PM me some suggestions that would be awesome :) thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: There is so much snow, its almost depressing. Lol, I had mouth surgery earlier and it went a lot better than I thought it would, I have another bracket and a chain in my mouth now. 'Sarcastic voice' "yay!" Lol sorry for the wait, but this is a long chapter so no worries :) **

**Thank you to the amazing readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers... NellytheActress , Elphabalover101, woodland59, NiatheWickedLover, totallyadisneyfan, Tempsqa, ThroppSister, 3dsidewalkchalk, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, you all are positively splenderific!**

Elphaba and Nessa arrived at Shiz later that week, Elphaba was more than disappointed when 'Horrible Morrible' (as Elphaba secretly deemed her) assigned Nessa to room with her instead of Elphaba.

Morrible told Elphaba that there was a spot in room F-4A. The green girl gave her apologies to Nessa before heading off to meet her mystery roommate.

Elphaba wasn't that heartbroken though. Since what happened in the Vinkus, Nessa had been getting on Elphaba's nerves lately. If she hadn't 'snitched' on her and Fiyero she would almost be Mrs. Elphaba Tiggular by now. But she didn't blame it all on her sister, it was her choice to come back home after all.

Building 'F' of the girl's dorms wasn't too far from the administration building. Elphaba swiftly strode up the stairs to floor 4 and found the gray door marked F-4A. It was the first room from the right wall.

Elphaba grew more nervous as she filled the key hole with her key and turned it. The door opened to reveal a room with four walls, a door that Elphaba supposed must lead to the bathroom on the opposite side from the 'front door' with a large window, complete with window sill, overlooking the campus on the right wall. There were two night side tables, one on each side of said window, with beds next to each of them.

Across from the beds were desks, again one for each student. And it seemed as if the other 'roomie' was already occupying the bed to the left of the window, closest to the bathroom. They must had brought a bright pink vanity with them because one resided on the left of the bathroom door. On the right of the bathroom was a closet.

Elphaba walked into the room some more, peering over to see that there was a closet for the other side of the room too. It didn't seem as if the other student unpacked already, because many suitcases and boxes laid on the left bed, most of them were pink.

There was a light that shone from the slit of the bottom of the closed bathroom door, she expected that her roommate was in there.

"I know that I wasn't originally residing here, but I'm afraid that Madame Morrible assigned me here. I hope you don't mind." She called out, already prepared to give the 'green skin speech'.

The bathroom door opened, revealing a blonde girl with a yellow sundress on. "Oh that's fine! There's so much space in here I be happy to-" the girl looked up at Elphaba, and she knew it wasn't because of the green that she stopped speaking. The girl was Glinda. Them same Glinda that was best friends with Fiyero.

"Elphie?" She spoke in shock.

"Hi." Elphaba waved awkwardly.

"Oh my oz Elphie! We're roomies!" She shrieked as she ran up to Elphaba and hugged her tightly.

"Yes I can see." She chuckled nervously as she made Glinda pull away from her.

"Oh ozdarn it!" Glinda huffed. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no not you Elphie. I was just thinking that if Fiyero hadn't gone to Quox-"

"Wait a clock tick." Elphaba stopped her. "Fiyero went to college?" She asked in disbelief.

Glinda nodded with a smile on her face. "He's doing it so he can become more smarticle when you and him get back together." Glinda gave a loud squeak after that. "You two are so romanticle together!"

Elphaba gave a faint chuckle. "Yeah, romanticle." She couldn't believe that Fiyero would actually go to college to become more 'smarticle'. Oz, she missed him.

Fiyero was enjoying Quox the best he could. About every girl (single or not) would come up to him to batt their eyelashes at him. It made him sick.

The boys would give him dirty looks too, either because they wanted all the girls to swoon over them instead (and believe Fiyero when he said he'd be happy to have the girls switch over to someone else) or they could be the boyfriends of the non-single ladies. But there was once that a boy batted his eyelashes at Fiyero, the vinkun prince prayed after gagging that it was a joke or he had something in his eyes and not any other reason.

Only a handful of people asked about the gold engagement band still placed on his finger. And he would answer them all the same "I'm still marrying Elphaba Thropp. She's the love of my life and I rather die than be with anyone else."

Every single person he said that to was in serious shock.

But on one occasion Fiyero missed Elphaba more than ever. It was their three month anniversary from where Fiyero proposed to her. And if they were still together, they would be husband and wife that day.

Fiyero was board with moping around in his private dorm so he decided to go to some party place not to far off of campus that a bunch of the other students went to hang out.

He knew Elphaba would scold him about how he shouldn't be goofing off and drinking his problems away, and that was the old him, but he just couldn't resist it. Without Elphaba he felt so out of whack it almost hurt.

Fiyero wanted to be able to wake up every morning with her beside him. He wanted to tell her that she's beautiful so many times a day. He wanted to hold on to her when she was upset and comfort her. He wanted to kiss her and love Elphaba wasn't there with him. It made his heart ache.

So he decided one night at the bar wouldn't hurt.

Once Fiyero walked into the joint all heads turned to him. One of the girls that swooned him earlier that day ran up to him in excitement.

"So is Mr. dancing through life back?" She raised an eyebrow. Clearly wanting to fill the position as Fiyero's girlfriend even though there was definitely no available spots.

He immediately regretted coming here. "No." He shook his head. "Forget it I'm leaving." He muttered just before he turned for the door. Suddenly Fiyero felt a hand on his shoulder, it felt too big to be the girl's.

"Fiyero, my man, come on now we're all friends here. Why don't you stay? Clear your mind off things?" It was Zem, the 'jock' of Quox. Fiyero could smell the alcohol off of his breath.

"No, I really should be going." He didn't even turn to face him.

But Zem didn't take no for an answer. "Boys!" He yelled out. "Get my buddy Fiyero here a seat and a drink." The jerk then pushed Fiyero over to a group of douches who forced him to sit and placed a cup in his hand.

'This is what I came here for isn't it?' He thought to himself. 'Its just one. Why not?'

After a few hours later 'just one' turned into just three, which multiplied to just eight. He was drunk before ten.

Fiyero woke up the next morning feeling sick,confused, tired and had a dull headache. He suddenly remembered this feeling: a hangover.

"Just fantastic." He moaned. He opened his eyes too quickly, making his vision blurry. Once he could see again he breathed a sigh of relief that he was indeed in his own room. But was he alone?

"Hello?" He yelled too loud for his head's liking.

Nothing.

Another sigh, "Thank oz." he muttered before sitting up.

Fiyero was mentally kicking himself for getting so drunk and out of control. He hoped that he didn't do anything too stupid. Such as even talking to another girl.

But on the other hand, Fiyero had fun, well of what he could remember he had fun.

"Hey, two months ago I would have imagined drinking last night anyway, maybe not as much, but still drinking." Being with that two months ago he was supposed to get married yesterday.

A wave of sadness came over him. All kidding aside, he was supposed to wake up to Elphaba sleeping next to him this morning. He glanced over at the picture that was hung on his wall. He printed doubles of all of them, but he loved that one the most.

His lips were resting on her soft cheek, as she blushed at the gentle touch. It was also a good picture to observe her eyes. Her sweet eyes that just gleamed in the light. He smiled glumly at the memory.

"Oh Fae." He mumbled as he sunk his face into his pillow. Tears started to sting his eyes. He missed her.

"Oh Elphie, those pictures of you and Fiyero are too cute!" Glinda squeaked as she kept examining the photos that resided on her roommate's night side table, desk, and wall.

"My father would beg to differ." Elphaba mumbled and Glinda swatted her arm playfully. "Elphie, no offence, but your father is a complete hot air balloon head!" She grumbled and Elphaba chucked at the comment.

"You know yesterday would have been our wedding day." She sighed and sat down in her swivel desk chair.

"Oh my oz Elphie!" Glinda immediately ran up to her friend's side. "Do you want to talk about it?" She wondered and Elphaba gave a faint smile.

"Thanks Glin, but I really don't think that I need closure." She responded.

"Of course, anytime, hey what are besties for? Right?" Elphaba just chuckled softly as she started to spin her chair slowly.

"I know what will cheer you up! A makeover!" Glinda sang as Elphaba's eyes grew wide as she put her spinning to a halt. "Actually Glinda, I was thinking that maybe-"

A knock at the door interrupted Elphaba.

The green girl frowned, it was six o'clock, who needed them?

"Who is it?" Glinda called out suspiciously.

"Oh miss Glinda! It's me, Boq." Came a voice outside.

Glinda had a puzzled look on her face. "Boq? Boq? Hmm." She mumbled to herself. "Sorry, I don't know a Boq, please leave!" She called out but the voice was quicker.

" Uh, um, Bick! It's me Bick!"

"Ohh, why didn't you say so?" Glinda walked over and opened the door revealing a tall munchkin.

"Well, I had a great time talking to you earlier and I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner? With me?" He questioned nervously.

Glinda gave a sympathetic face. "Sorry Bick, you seem nice and all, but Elphie needs me right now, I was gonna give her a makeover. And I'm not nearly perfected enough for a date. Maybe next time." Glinda started to shut the door but Elphaba ran up to open it again.

"Actually you deserve a night out." Elphaba already was handing Glinda her coat and purse.

"Don't be silly Elphie! You need some girl time." Glinda was so touched at her friend's selfless action.

"No I don't." She shook her head and shoved Glinda's things at her before pushing her out of the room and locking the door shut. Leaving Glinda and Boq in the hall.

"Well, I guess we should get going then." The blonde shrugged starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Before we go," the munchkin spoke up "it's Boq, not Bick by the way." He cleared up and Glinda was wide eyed.

"Are you sure?" She felt embarrassed by calling him a different name then his own.

Boq nodded. "Yup, it's Boq."

"Oh my oz I'm sorry!" She shrieked.

"It's fine." He shrugged. "Uh, shall we?" He offered his arm to her and she hooked her own.

"Onward." She started to skip off.

Fiyero walked into class the next day feeling a little better. He spotted Zem sitting on a desk surrounded by girls. Just the guy he needed to see.

"Hey Zem." He called over when he was in an earshot.

"What's up prince boy?" The jock replied.

"Look do you remember anything I did last night?" He wondered in concern. Zem shrugged. "Sort of, not that anything big happened, why?"

"Did I do anything so stupid as to even speak to any girl?" He asked and Zem thought for a second.

"Nope, not that I know of." And Fiyero felt a thousands pounds lifted off of him. "Thanks man." He said before sitting down.

"Alright class, I will be handing out your test, this one counts for three quarters of your grade, so be diligent." The professor spoke before handing out stacks of paper.

'Ozdamn it ozdamn it ozdamn it' Fiyero kept replying in his mind. He totally forgot about the test. He was more than likely going to fail.

Fiyero's prediction came true when he received a thirty seven percent. And he ended up getting more terrible marks like that on his other exams. How in oz could he forget midterms?! Oh yea thats right, he forgot about studying while not forgetting about the girl who would have made him study.

Great. Just great. He flunked out of college. His parents would say 'we told you so' and he would have to go back home and sulk.

But in the midst of destruction, Fiyero got a brilliant idea. What if he planned to fail, because Quox wasn't working for him hm? And he just planned to go to some other college all along.

Later that day Fiyero signed up for Emerald City U, and wrote a letter to his parental units telling them of his actions and the story behind them. Of course he left out the part about missing Fae so much and getting drunk but those were just minor details to Fiyero.

**The way I tried to describe Elphaba and G(a)linda's room is the way I always imagine it, just letting you know :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you my popular readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers... Elphabalover101, woodland59, NellytheActress, NiatheWickedLover, MyLittleElphie,**

**There is a Hercules reference in here, see if you can find it! ;)**

**This chapter in particular is my fave chapter and is dedicated to my fanfiction friend, NellytheActress, she is such a great online buddy and a fabulous writer! If you haven't already I strongly advise you to go check out her stories :) Thanks Nelly!**

Emerald City U was green, to say the least. Of course the academic parts of the school must have been great, but Fiyero was just being sad all over again.

For Oz's sake, it was all green, the same color of Elphaba. And along with remembering Elphaba came with drinking. Which lead to getting expelled.

Who knew that it was off school limits to wreck the head master's carriage while driving it?

Luckly he wasn't too drunk that he got caught while being drunk, and no one got hurt.

Before packing up all his things, Fiyero decided that maybe Ozma tech would be a better school choice. And again after enrolling Fiyero sent word to home explaining that ECU wasn't his forte and he was going somewhere else.

But who would have thought that Ozma tech had some strict policy against having parties in your dorms with about fifty other people. Including loud music and a keg. You would think that colleges would be a little more loose.

Fiyero woke up the next morning ashamed. He totally was being Mr. Dancing through life again. And he knew for a fact that if word got to Fae about any of it she would be extremely disappointed.

He had one last option: Shiz. He heard marvelous things, except for a strict head Shizstress, but they were picky about who was in there.

But luckily Fiyero was able to play the prince card. He was enrolled for the following semester and had sent yet another excuse to his parents about how Ozma tech wasn't right for him. Only this time they decided to shake the routine up a bit by sending a letter back. They warned him how Shiz was his last try. If Shiz didn't work out then possibly college in general didn't work out. Fiyero really hoped he could find a way to keep it all together.

He was some what thrillified on how Glinda was going to be there. Fiyero knew for a fact that if he slipped up in the tiniest way she would be all over him. He was looking forward to actually getting an education, what he really was supposed to be doing in the first place.  
_

Elphaba was trying to mind her own business as she walked down the busy school hallway.

She was trying to get out of the building to get back to her dorm and study for her exam that she had tomorrow.

Elphaba was nearing the exit when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, bending over to pick up her books, she probably took more damage than her victim.

"Look where you're going next time." Barked a voice. Elphaba cringed. Aravic.

"Okay sorry." Elphaba tried to walk away quickly so he wouldn't notice her, but Aravic was quicker.

"Well well well, it's the artichoke." He said in disgust. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

She shook her head. "No it was an  
accident."

"An accident huh? Well maybe this was an accident too." Aravic raised his fist and charged it at her nose but her reflexes made her grab his hand before it came in contact.

He narrowed his eyes at her. This wasn't turning into an accident anymore.

A couple of students saw what was going on and circled around them. More people fell in soon, wanting to watch the action.  
_

Soon word spread campus. Aravic and 'the artichoke' were fighting. Glinda was on the other side of campus when she heard.

"Oh Elphie!" She shrieked and started running towards the building the fight was taking place in.

On her way there she passed the entrance gate. There was some boy standing in front of it. His blue eyes and sandy blonde hair seemed so familiar. She really needed to get to Elphie, but something told her that she needed to see who that boy was.

She made a left and ran in his direction. "Excuse me who are you?" She spoke when he was in an earshot.

"Glin!" He yelled, running up to hug the blonde, but she stopped him.

"Fiyero! I can't believe you're here, and I have no idea why you are here, but you'll have to explain later, you need to come with me!" Glinda then took him by the wrist and ran off with him towards the building where Elphaba was located.

Fiyero had no clue why Glinda was being so weird. And she had a pretty tight grip on his wrist, it almost hurt.

She lead him to some school building, there was a group of students circling Elphaba and Aravic. Some were chanting; 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

Fiyero and Glinda walked towards the group, she was too scared to get close, so she drifted away in the crowd.

Fiyero wondered what all the fuss was about, he shoved himself through the sea of people as his curiosity grew wider.

And there in the middle of all the commotion, was Elphaba.

His heart skipped a beat, it had to be her, she was green, her hair was in a tight braid, just like when he first saw her.

But then reality sunk back in, someone was trying to beat her up. Fiyero raged with anger as the kid's fist tried to come in contact with her face again.

He pushed himself to him and took the boy's fist and wrapped his arm around his back. He yelped in pain.

Elphaba had her face in her hands, but when she realized that Aravic wasn't punching her she decided to looked up to see Aravic with his arm twisted around his back, and the one twisting it was no other than Fiyero.

She was so shocked she could barely breath.

"If you ever dare to come close to her again, I will twist your arm again, but I'll make sure that it snaps off. Got it?" Fiyero hissed in his ear.

Aravic was shaking. "Ye-yes, I, I got it. Just please let me go!" He whinnied.

Fiyero did as he requested and shoved him to the crowd. He then looked at her, she looked so confused, but she was beautiful.

"Yero?" She croaked. Elphaba had a lump in her throat, still a little overwhelmed with what she just witnessed.

Fiyero came closer to her. "Yea, it's me." He whispered to her.

In the meantime all the girls that were standing there realized that the Fiyero Tiggular was standing but ten feet away from them.

"How, why, I thought you-"

Fiyero put a finger over her lips."Shh, it's okay I'll explain later." He cooed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." She shed a tear while she was locked in his embrace.

"I missed you, my love." Fiyero spoke, still taking it all in that Elphaba was in his arms again.

"You were right." Elphaba mumbled.

"About what?" Fiyero was confused.

"You said before I left, that, that wasn't the last time we would see each other. And it wasn't." She had tears spilling out of her eyes, most of them were being absorbed into Fiyero's shirt, but he didn't mind at all.

He smiled faintly at the memory, and how she remembered it. And finally, he had her back, and that was how it was going to stay.

"Fae?" Fiyero spoke softly as he almost felt giddy at saying his little nickname for her

"Yes?" Elphaba broke apart some to look up into his eyes, his sparking blue eyes.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, feeling chills run up his spine as he kissed her. It had been so long since he got to do that. He broke away a few moments later.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"And I love you, Yero my hero." Elphaba smirked.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Yero my hero? When did you come up with that?" He questioned, although he absolutely loved it.

"Well, you did save me from Aravic's wrath, so that makes you a hero, my hero anyway." She smiled.

"Aravic." He grumbled making a mental note of the scumbag's name. "Did he hurt you?" Fiyero asked, filled with concern.

She shook her head. "No." Fiyero frowned. "Why did he even want to try and hurt you anyway?" He hated the fact that someone would want to injure his Fae.

"I accidentally bumped into him as I was walking outside." She used a tone that made it sound like she tried to murder him.

He chuckled at the way she humored it. "Well, no worries, I'm here now. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you Fae." Fiyero's voice was soft and sincere, and just enough to make Elphaba melt inside.

She just smiled at him, too awestruck for words. The moment was interrupted by various sounds of girls that were gawking at the couple.

Of course Glinda let out an ear piercing shriek, some girls said soft 'awws', a couple of girls were in tears or had death glares towards Elphaba.

Fiyero shot Glinda a look that said it all...'Get them away from us!'

Glin smiled as if she understood, with that she gave a loud whistle, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey! I think some of Fiyero's hair might be outside! Lets all go search for some!" Glinda yelled, and with that the girls screamed and ran outside.

Fiyero and Elphaba chuckled at their friend's action.

"It's all right. The sea of raging hormones has ebbed." Glinda assured the two.

"I'll give you two a moment." She excused herself and scurried off with the other girls, she wasn't trying to find Fiyero hair of course.

"Yero?" Elphaba looked at him. Fiyero turned to her, she seemed so vulnerable, so scared, he didn't like it.

"What is it Fae?"

"What, what about my father? And Nessa? What if he tries to make me not see them again?" She questioned.

"That won't happen Fae, I'll be here okay? I won't ever let you go, you're stuck with me this time." He grinned and she blushed.

"You're stuck with me too." He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Oz I missed that." He breathed as they broke apart. She laughed, her laugh was like music to Fiyero's ears.

"I love you." She looked up at him and he was beaming.

"I love you." He pressed his lips to hers once more, but he couldn't kiss her because of the large smile on his face.

Elphaba chuckled. "What?"

"I just can't believe that you're here with me." And with that he brought himself to kiss her lips softly. And Fiyero realized that everything was going to be okay from now on. And everything was going to be okay forever.

When they broke apart he realized that she was looking at his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's just that, so this is what it much feel like."

Fiyero furrowed his brow. "What, what feels like?"

"To be loved by someone."

Fiyero just grinned wide. "Do you like that feeling?" Elphaba nodded her head. "Good, because you're going to be feeling it a lot when you're with me."

Elphaba just laughed at him.

**Heh heh, um so I hate to say this but um, the next 'chapter' will be the epilogue. And then this story will be over. Sad, I know. But no worries, I have a new story in the works that I'm really exxcited for. It probably won't be posted for a long long time, but I'm working on it :) so long for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to all of those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I had no idea that when I posted this that I would get so much amazing feedback. You all are really amazing :)**

Epilogue

Elphaba sat on hers and Fiyero's stone bench, watching over the four year old sitting next to her.

The little boy had a leaf in his hands, observing the length, texture, and color.

A smile crept onto her lips. Had it already been four years? That means her and Fiyero had been married for five. He proposed again after they graduated. She remembered it like it was only yesterday.

_She was sitting on the same bench in the garden, next to Fiyero, they had been chatting when all of a sudden, Fiyero took her left hand._

_"Fiyero what in Oz's name are you doing?" Elphaba questioned._

_He simply took off her engagement ring that had been there for four years, he threw it far off, possibly into the fountain._

_"Yero!" Elphaba yelled at him. "That was my ring! Why would you-"_

_Her screaming was interrupted as Fiyero kissed her. He broke away smiling. "There, that's better." He said._

_Elphaba was still furious. "Fiyero why world you toss my engagement ring?" She glared._

_Fiyero was still smiling. He got off the bench and kneeled down on one knee, taking a velvet ring box out of his pocket._

_Elphaba's eyes went wide. "Fiyero-" she began but he stopped her again._

_"Elphaba, you are the love of my life, I am going to be with you forever Fae, and I love you so much, and this is harder to do the second time because our relationship has become greater since the first time I proposed but, I'll to get to the chase," Fiyero then opened the box, revealing a thin gold ring, with a stunning emerald in the center._

_"Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you marry me? And this time can we actually get married?" Fiyero saw that she had tears in her eyes. Elphaba bent down and wrapped her arms around Fiyero's middle, almost causing him to fall._

_She started laughing at herself. "Yes." She spoke between sobs and fits of laughter. Fiyero's heart soared._

She was still smiling, even more so now with thinking of that day.

Her son was still looking at the leaf, as if it were the most exciting thing in the world.

She remembered when she told Fiyero she found out she was pregnant. They had been married for a year.

"_Wait what?" Fiyero was shocked, in a good way._

_"I'm pregnant Fiyero." Elphaba said again, her eyes glossing over with tears this time._

_And Elphaba had to look twice, because she saw Fiyero have tears of his own. He chuckled. "A baby?" He said with excitement and nervousness all at once._

_Elphaba nodded her head. "Are you happy?" She wondered._

_He let a tear slide down his cheek as he came closer to her, picked her up and spin her in the air. "Fae I am the happiest man in the universe right now."_

And nine months later Caleb Fiyero Tiggular was born. He had Elphaba's hair, and eyes, but everything else made him look like Fiyero.

And now, three years later, Caleb was sitting next to his mother, taking note of an emerald green leaf.

Caleb looked up from the leaf for a moment, noticing that his father was walking towards them.

"Dad!" The little boy shouted, getting up from the bench and running into Fiyero's arms.

"Hey there kiddo." Fiyero chuckled at the impact. "Whatcha doing?" He asked his son, who was still holding the leaf.

"Sittin' with mama." Caleb replied. Fiyero carried him over to Elphaba.

"You know, this is me and mommy's bench." Fiyero told him, setting him down on the stone.

"It's a good one." Caleb nodded, and Fiyero smiled. "You know this is where I kissed mommy for the first time." He whispered to him and Caleb scrunched up his nose. "Ew!" The four year old shook his head.

"Kissing is disgusting." Caleb told his daddy, who laughed. "Check back with me in ten years."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Only ten years?"

Fiyero tried his best to look innocent. "What? That's how old I was."

Elphaba didn't buy it. "Uh-huh, yea, sure, you were fourteen. Yeah, we'll just go with that."

Fiyero laughed sheepishly turning to his son. "So Caleb, whatcha got there?" He asked, gesturing towards the leaf.

"A leaf." The boy said, not looking up.

"Obviously." Elphaba muttered to Fiyero. He glared at her playfully.

"Hey, Caleb, what's so special about the leaf?" Fiyero whispered to him, curious on what his answer would be.

"It reminds me of mommy." He told his dad, still not looking up. And it was true, the leaf was the same shade of green as Elphaba's skin.

Fiyero was a little surprised. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "I wish I had skin like mommy." Caleb finished, baffling his parents.

"What? No you don't." Elphaba protested but Caleb nodded his head. "Yes I do." He argued back.

"Why?" Fiyero wondered.

"So I can blend in with the trees and the grass and the flowers." Caleb answered.

Elphaba chuckled. "You don't need green skin to hide well in the grass." She told her son.

"But mama! I could be the bast at hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek? That sounds like fun! Wanna play hide and seek Caleb?" Fiyero chimed in.

Caleb's face lit up. "Yeah! I'll hide first, you find me!" He stood up, but before running off he turned to his mother. "Will you play too mama?"

Elphaba smiled. "Of course." She walked off with her son and husband, taking it all in that she couldn't have asked for anything more. She had the best husband ever, who loved her with her green skin and all, it was almost overwhelming at times. She had the sweetest little boy in the world who loved her too. She never imagined being so happy.

And to think, in the first place she didn't even want to meet Fiyero. What would have happened if she didn't come to the Vinkus. She decided not to think about it, she was too happy.

Fiyero caught her thinking. "Hey, what's up?" He questioned, noticing her being quite.

"Nothing." She said. "I was just thinking, about how amazing our life is." She told him simply.

He smiled back at her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It is, and always will be, I love you Fae."

"I love you too Fiyero."

**The End**


End file.
